


Let Me Love You The Way You Deserve

by MockStarAQ



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockStarAQ/pseuds/MockStarAQ
Summary: Sashea smut with a little plot and light bondage (use of handcuffs).





	Let Me Love You The Way You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic I ever wrote and published over on Artificial Queens on Tumblr over a year ago, so it's kinda awkward and I wouldn't necessarily write this the same way today. Along those lines, I am aware that these are not necessarily the names and/or pronouns Sasha and Shea prefer, but i will not change them in the interest of preserving/cataloging my fics in a place other than Tumblr. If you want a similar plot, feel free to request it!   
> With that, i rest my case.

“Are these really necessary?” Alexander asked, tugging at the handcuffs attached to the headboard, holding his wrists above his head. Jaren sat back and admired his handy-work. His Boyfriend was lying on his back, shirtless, his bright eyes reflecting a million things at once. It was one of the sexiest things Jaren had ever seen, the great Sasha Velour under his mercy. He straddled him and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips, pulling away before it got too deep. Alexander tried to follow his lips to reinitiate the kiss, but didn’t get very far because of the handcuffs and Jaren’s weight on top of him. He whimpered, and his lips went into an adorable pout. Jaren smiled at him, and gave him a gentle eskimo kiss. Alexander shoved his head up in an attempt to kiss him again, but missed and ended up hitting his chin with his nose. Jaren took pity on him and locked their lips together again. 

Jaren knew that it was driving Alexander crazy not to reciprocate his affection. He was a very affectionate person, always loving on the people he cared about with hand holding, hugs, kisses on hands and faces, back rubs, and even full on cuddling. Alexander loved to spoil people with affection, which extended to Jaren in the bedroom. He was so good to him, often leaving his entire body feeling like jelly or aching all over, always ending with a makeout session that heightened every single nerve in his body. 

But Alexander was hurting. The stresses of fame and day to day life causing him to lie awake at night, tossing and turning when he was normally still. Jaren knew that Alexander didn’t want him to know, didn’t want him to worry about him, but it was obvious to him. He noticed every little thing about him, when he was sick, when he was sad, and every emotion in between. He had to give him credit though, if you didn’t know him like Jaren knew him, you would have no idea, and once the makeup went on, Alexander’s problems were not Sasha’s problems, and she put on her dazzling smile and shone like the star she was, but Jaren still knew he had to do something. 

Prior to them doing the deed for the first time, they had, at Alexander’s suggestion, talked about what they had and hadn’t done, and what they were comfortable with. They had both topped and bottomed before, but it was typically Alexander who took charge and dragged him into their bedroom or the occasional random closet. But tonight, that was going to change. Tonight, Alexander was going to be loved on, and Jaren was going to make him feel so good, make him feel the way that he made Jaren feel. 

“Baby?” Alexander asked, his huge eyes reflecting his nerves and his crotch giving away his excitement. Jaren wetted his thumbs with saliva and wiping under Alexander’s eyes, smearing the concealer and revealing the dark circles he had been trying to hide. Jaren reached for the package of makeup wipes on the bedside table and wiped away the rest, wiping all over Alexander’s face and head to get any makeup remnants that might have been missed. He disposed of the wipe before climbing back on top of him, kissing him again while slowly grinding against his crotch, friction shooting through his body even through their underwear. Alexander let out a soft moan, eyes flickering closed. Jaren quickly stripped off his underwear before reaching under Alexander and slowly removing his underwear. Jaren grinded against him again, and this time they both moaned as their erections rubbed together. Jaren continued to move, and Alexander let out soft whimpers muffled by him biting his bottom lip. Jaren rose up and moved down so his face was next to Alexander’s bottom half, lying on his legs. 

“Please don’t muffle anything Baby, I want to hear every single noise you make.” He said, gently stroking his legs. Alexander nodded, and Jaren could tell he was preparing himself for what was going to come next. Jaren pressed a soft kiss against Alexander’s penis, electing a moan from him, before taking it in his mouth. He licked, hummed, sucked, and kissed until Alexander was coming undone beneath him, legs shaking under his upper body and handcuffs clanking against the wood of the headboard. Jaren looked up at Alexander from his crotch, his eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was open in an “O” with moans and whimpers constantly leaving it. And it was the hottest thing Jaren had ever seen. He doubled down on his efforts to bring him to completion, using one of his hands to play with and massage his balls. Alexander let out a deep moan before filling Jaren’s mouth with his seed. Jaren kept his mouth on him as he swallowed, Alexander moaning as vibrations shot through his already sensitive body. Jaren released him and moved back up towards his head. He laid down on top of him, propping his weight on his forearms, before kissing him again, letting him taste himself. Jaren heard the handcuffs banging against the headboard, and he knew that Alexander was dying to touch him. 

“I’m not done with you yet.” He whispered into the kiss before moving to his neck. Jaren kissed the soft skin beneath his lips before lightly sucking and biting it, trying to leave marks that would last a while. He lightly stroked Alexander’s sides while ravishing his neck, knowing from experience who sensitive his skin was after an orgasm and how much it drove him crazy. His lover whimpered under his treatment, moving his head in an attempt to kiss him again. Jaren gently pushed his head away without looking up or moving from his work. He finished the hickey he had been working on before moving lower to his chest and stomach, leaving marks and kisses there too. By the time he was satisfied, Alexander had marks all over his upper-body and was hard again, trembling and moaning. 

“Jaren, Baby, please.” Alexander whimpered, “Please.” Jaren slowly inched his way back up towards Alexander’s head, maintaining eye contact with him the entire time. Their lips were inches apart, but all Jaren could see was Alexander’s stunning eyes. “What do you want?” Jaren wanted to hear him say it, wanted to hear him give him permission to do what he wanted to do so badly. “I want you inside me.” He whispered in between breaths, eyes flickering closed. “You’re the only one I want to fuck me ever again, pleaseeeeee” He whined as Jaren grinded against his crotch, pushing his lips up to brush them against Jaren’s. Jaren sat up and moved between Alexander’s legs before reaching for the bottle of lube on the bedside table. He grabbed his legs and wrapped them around his waist before covering his fingers in lube and gently pushing one inside of him, making sure his lover was paying attention. Alexander moaned as Jaren gently thrusted his finger inside him. Jaren stared at his face as he inserted a second finger and began scissoring him roughly, watching it contort in pleasure and listening to the moans produced. He withdrew his fingers and reached for the box of condoms, quickly rolling one on his penis and putting some more lube on before pressing the head against Alexander’s entrance. 

“Look at me Baby.” Jaren said, his heart pounding in his ears. His lover looked up at him with hooded eyes, his chest rising and falling at a steady pace. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” He said as he pushed into him, causing a loud moan. “I’ve wanted to make you feel as good as you make me feel, wanted to feel you around me, wanted to make you come.” He panted out in between thrusts. “I love you so much Baby.” “I love you too.” Alexander gasped out, his entire body shaking with pleasure He let out the most delicious moan when Jaren hit his prostate. Jaren’s heart skipped a beat at the noise, and he continued to aim in that direction so as to make him make that noise again. 

As Alexander submitted to pleasure underneath him, Jaren felt so powerful and sexy, the very sight of his lover coming undone was so erotic, and the noises that were echoing around the room were driving him wilder. He was so close, and he knew Alexander was too. He took ahold of his erection and started to pump it. Alexander let out a high pitched whine, letting Jaren know just how close he was. 

“Come for me Baby, let yourself go.” Jaren moaned out, his balls aching like crazy as he neared his own orgasm. Alexander briefly met his gaze before doing just that, covering himself and Jaren in the proof, moaning loudly. The sight and feel of Alexander’s seed on the both of them and the sight and sound of his orgasm was overwhelming, and he only lasted a few more thrusts before pouring himself into the condom. Once he pulled himself together, he pulled out and stripped off the condom. He looked at his boyfriend, he was gasping for breath, covered in bite marks and his own come, and his wrists were red from him tugging on the handcuffs. But Jaren though that he looked so amazing. He gently leaned back down and lapped at the mess on Alexander’s stomach while Alexander let out a tired sounding moan, trembling as Jaren’s tongue ran over his sensitive skin. Jaren let up on him and wiped the rest off with a towel. After he finished, he climbed back on the bed and straddled Alexander before pressing a kiss against his lips while fumbling with the handcuffs, releasing him. He rolled over onto his side, pulling his boyfriend into his arms. Alexander immediately snuggled into his chest, obviously exhausted. 

“Are you ok?” Jaren asked, stroking his back. “I’ve never been better, that was so, so, I don’t even know.” Alexander said, his eyes peeking out from Jaren’s shoulder. “No one has ever fucked me like that before, but I feel amazing, if I could move.” He half chuckled, nuzzling deeper into Jaren. Jaren’s heart swelled. “So, can I do that again? He asked, hoping he didn’t sound like he was begging. “I would love that, just 86 the handcuffs.” Alexander said, laughing softly. Jaren laughed too, pulling Alexander closer and holding him tight. “I love you Baby.” Jaren told him. “I love you too.” Alexander said, his voice muffled by Jaren’s chest. Jaren pressed a kiss against his forehead, so happy that he had given his absolutely amazing boyfriend exactly what he deserved. “I will never let you go.” He vowed silently, wanting to say so much more but didn’t know what words to use, but he knew that Alexander understood.


End file.
